


Nothing Can Bring Back The Hour

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu's normally a private man, but he's willing to give a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Bring Back The Hour

Sulu came out of the bathroom to the sight of a freshly fucked Kirk asleep on the bed. The sheets covered the bottom half of his body, though part of his leg remained bare. He smirked at the sight and padded his way across the room before slipping back into bed.

The bed dipped from Sulu's weight and Kirk rolled over onto his side, his blue eyes blinking blurrily at Sulu. Sulu bent his head and kissed Kirk on the forehead. "Sorry to wake you. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Very nice. Why were you out of bed? I thought I ordered you to remain in bed with me for the rest of our time off duty." Kirk grinned and pulled Sulu on top of him.

"You did, but I learned long ago from my Captain how not to follow orders." Sulu trailed his hand down Kirk's chest and slipping it beneath the sheet to cup Kirk's hard cock. "Now that you're up, not to mention awake, we should make the most of it."

Kirk bucked up into Sulu's hand. "I always love it when you take the initiative. What position do you want to try next? I've heard good things about fucking with my legs over your shoulder and me being bent in half." Kirk grinned and Sulu couldn't help but kissing him.

"I was actually thinking more about grabbing ourselves some food. But we'll definitely do that later." Sulu pushed himself off of the bed and held out his hand.

Kirk took it and Sulu helped him off the bed. "Oh, fine. Go ahead and spoil all my fun."

Sulu chuckled and smacked Kirk on his ass. "Get dressed. There's no reason to shock the crew any more than you usually do." He threw Kirk's pants towards him before pulling up his own. "Spock still can't look at you in the eye after that last away mission."

"It's not my fault Vulcan sensitivities are so delicate." Kirk finished putting on his shirt before glancing into the mirror and sliding his fingers through his messy hair. "There, I'm presentable. I won't be shocking any crew member today."

The door slid open and they stepped out into the hallway, making their way to the mess hall of the Enterprise. Despite the fact that they had been in a relationship for six months, it wasn't something Sulu liked to broadcast to the rest of the crew. It wasn't a complete secret as the other main officers on board knew about it, but as a whole, the relationship was kept hidden.

"If I held your hand right now, would I find myself at the end of your sword? Because I'd like to know if my life was in danger before doing something potentially stupid." Sulu glanced down to see Kirk's hand hovering near his.

There were crew members moving around them the closer they got to the mess hall. They would be seen and the gossip between the two of them would spread throughout the Enterprise and across Starfleet, the latter because Kirk was on his way to becoming a legendary captain. Once they revealed their relationship, there was no going back.

Just as they reached the outside of the mess hall, Sulu made a decision. He reached out and took Kirk's hand in his. Kirk's hand was a little on the sweaty side, but the weight of his warm skin soothed Sulu. The doors opened and it felt like to Sulu that most of the Enterprise crew were in there eating. Staring at them.

"Feel like anything in particular, Jim?" Sulu asked, acting as nonchalant as he could in the face of so many eyes turned their way. "I could go for some pancakes right about now."

"Pancakes sound good."

Though Sulu knew Kirk wanted to say something about Sulu's action, and he was surprised that Kirk managed to keep himself from asking, Kirk said nothing as they took their plates filled with pancakes to an empty table. Even now, Sulu could only assume gossip about them was spreading throughout the ship and was well on its way to the rest of Starfleet, but for now, Sulu would enjoy a quiet moment with Kirk. He'd deal with the chaos later.


End file.
